


【KT】山有木兮 （三十）

by meiyouren



Category: K&T
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouren/pseuds/meiyouren





	【KT】山有木兮 （三十）

* ABO世界观 无生子 OOC 架空

 

* 非1v1 洁癖者慎入

 

* JF出没（非全员，非出场人物、出场比重与喜好无关。）

 

* JF内ABO身份根据剧情需要设定，对本人没有任何冒犯的意思。

 

* 根据剧情需要，各种私设，请勿当真。

 

* 没逻辑 没文笔 

 

* 一切都是脑补

 

感谢阅读

 

【KT】山有木兮 （三十）

 

 

在半公共场所冒着随时会有人进来的风险和堂本剛的性爱体验刺激着堂本光一身体的所有细胞，但在没有保险套的情况下他还是在高潮的时候乖乖地射在了体外，没觉得满足的堂本光一拉着堂本剛马上回家。他拿着堂本剛的裤子不让对方穿上，两个人一坐进度假屋为客人准备的车，堂本光一便对司机说自己的朋友喝醉了让司机开快点，司机听从指令踩下油门就往市区开。堂本光一让堂本剛躺在自己腿上用自己的长外套盖住堂本剛的下半身，然后肆无忌惮地把手伸进堂本剛的裙子里把堂本剛的下身握在手里把玩。

 

堂本剛半醉半醒羞耻得想叫堂本光一放手，可是前座的司机却让他根本开不了口，堂本光一的手指在他阴茎的铃口和后穴上来回轻抚，让他身上一阵颤抖又不能得到真正的满足，等进了家门他已经迫不及待地想要跟堂本光一结合在一起。

 

堂本光一一边亲吻着堂本剛一边把手伸进身下人的后穴，不久前已经做过一次的后穴马上就吸允住他的手指，湿润的内壁和堂本剛水灵灵的大眼睛一样叫嚣着无法掩饰的欲望。堂本光一拿出手指把床头边的保险套塞进堂本剛手里舔了舔堂本剛的嘴角说：“今天轮到你来取悦我。”

 

 

堂本光一拉起堂本剛跟堂本剛换了个位置，自己靠在枕头上半坐着，用小腿勾着趴在自己身上的堂本剛，手掌揉捏着堂本剛的臀部。

 

堂本剛一路上被撩拨得恨不得在车上就跟堂本光一交合，好不容易回到家堂本光一却一改平时迫不及待的性子要他主动，此时已经异常敏感的身体在堂本光一的抚摸下只想快点被进入，可是一向对性事并不积极的他拿着保险套咬着下唇根本不知道该怎么做。他有些埋怨地看着堂本光一，对方下身顶在他大腿上的感觉让他突然想起之前自己在无意中找到的Omega社交网站上看到的篇介绍怎样增加跟Alpha在床上情趣的文章，当时堂本剛好奇地点开看到一半就面红耳赤地关了网页，眼下页面里的文字像有了生命一样在他脑子里活了过来。

 

想到网页的内容堂本剛又红了脸，可是堂本光一一直挑逗他又不真的动作让他干脆心一横扯下堂本光一仅剩的内裤，撕开保险套的包装把保险套含在嘴里扶着堂本光一的阴茎就用嘴给堂本光一戴保险套。

 

堂本光一知道堂本剛腼腆的性子让他做出主动挑逗自己的事情几乎是不可能，所以他也并没有一直让堂本剛干着急的打算，只是他现在满脑子都是三楼卫生间里堂本剛对他说着“Fuck me”的表情，让他还想再多看看堂本剛一脸渴望地看着自己的样子才故意拖延着不动作。他没想到堂本剛接下来竟然把自己半挺立的分身跟着保险套一起含进小嘴里，然后他就感觉到堂本剛用舌头把套子套上了自己的顶端，接下来堂本剛又扶着他的阴茎用嘴把保险套一点点地往下拨弄。

 

堂本光一的下身在堂本剛的舌齿间越胀越大，堂本光一看着趴在自己腿间的人不知怎么地就想起了早上的事，想起了跟堂本剛在一个科室的结城凛，还有晚上堂本剛唱歌时旁边帐篷里几个Alpha看着堂本剛满是欲望的眼神。

 

他坐起身一把拉起堂本剛就压到身下，堂本剛不知所以地看着他，嘴边也不知是唾液还是保险套上的润滑剂看上去湿漉漉一片。堂本光一拽着堂本剛的双手也不顾保险套还没戴好就猛地顶进了堂本剛的后穴，纵然不久前两个人已经有过一次体验，堂本剛还是被堂本光一突然的进入激得“啊”地叫出声。

 

堂本光一每次进入得都凶猛且深，抓着堂本剛手腕的手也没有丝毫温柔，他看着身下五官都皱成一团的人恶狠狠地问道：“谁教你这些东西的？早上抱着你的那个家伙？还是结城凛？”

 

堂本剛被堂本光一猛烈地撞击弄得脑子都糊成了一团，等他反应过来堂本光一说了什么却有些不相信自己的耳朵，反问道：“你说什么？”

 

堂本光一不说话又往堂本刚身体里一顶。

 

堂本剛挣脱出堂本光一的控制，一手撑着床一手推着堂本光一就坐了起来，“你莫名其妙地扯结城前辈干吗？你那些乱七八糟的烂账我都没吭声，铃原是我正经男友我跟他有什么又怎么了？”

 

堂本光一被一把推开就滑出了堂本剛的身体，堂本剛的话让此时正敏感的他皱了皱眉问道：“他是你正经男友，那我是什么？”

 

堂本光一的话让堂本剛也是一愣，是啊，堂本光一是他的什么呢？两个人不过是因为一次发情稀里糊涂地开始了这样的关系，谁都没说过要认真交往，来往了几个月，彼此没有情侣的身份却做了所有情侣会做的事，要不是今天铃原突然地出现两个人闹了一天他真可能就这样跟堂本光一把日子过下去。

 

堂本光一见堂本剛抿着嘴不说话，捡起地上自己的衣服穿上就出了卧室，走到客厅又套上搭在沙发上的运动服出了家门。堂本光一漫无目的地走到大路上，12月凌晨的室外冷得他招手拦下辆出租车钻了进去，司机问他要去哪，他想了想报出了医学院的地址。

 

车子没开多久堂本光一就透过车窗看到了医学院的大门，医学院的一切看上去都还是老样子，就连门口的店铺都还在，堂本光一想起读书时自己晚上送堂本剛回家后又原路返回再从学校门口经过回家的事，所有画面都好像近在眼前混合了晚上两个人的争吵竟让堂本光一觉得有些模糊了时空不知道哪个才是现实。

 

这个时间学校早都关了大门，堂本光一想到现在也进不了学校又对司机报了另外一个地址，十分钟不到堂本光一就下了从运动服里掏出些散钱交给司机便下了车。

 

一下车堂本光一就钻进一家小酒吧找了个吧台的位置坐了下来，由于圣诞节的关系这个点店里竟然还有不少人。

 

老板见有客人来马上过来招呼，等看清来人之后露出个大大的笑容说：“哎呀，这不是堂本吗，好久不见了，你真是个大忙人啊，连长濑那家伙偶尔都会来坐坐，这么多年就是不见你来玩。”

 

这家酒吧就在他跟长濑大学时公寓的楼下，酒吧老板弹得一手好琴唱歌又好听，大学的时候长濑就经常拉着堂本光一来听歌喝酒，后来跟老板熟了起来酒吧营业前两个人还常常来蹭饭，只是后来自己转了学搬到了城市的另一头便再没机会来过。

 

堂本光一见到多年不见的熟人心里一下就静了下来，他笑了笑说：“好久不见老板。”

 

酒吧老板见堂本光一穿着单衣从吧台下拿出个小酒瓶和白瓷酒杯放到堂本光一面前说：“喝点热的，我的私货。”

 

老板给堂本光一倒上酒把酒瓶放在旁边，“圣诞节这么晚不陪伴侣跑出来喝闷酒？”

 

提起堂本剛堂本光一又沉默了起来，他喝光了杯子里的酒又给自己斟上一杯。

 

老板拿出一盘小菜放在堂本光一面前说：“每次长濑来我问怎么不见你，他都说你忙得难得才能见一次，虽然工作重要，可是也要多花时间陪陪自己的伴侣哦，要不然伴侣可要跟别人跑了。”说到最后老板还不忘开个玩笑。

 

堂本光一却丧气地说：“他哪里需要我陪，那么多Alpha喜欢他，他根本不在乎有没有我。”说着又把一杯温酒灌下了肚。

 

老板见堂本光一一脸颓丧猜想他肯定是跟伴侣有了什么矛盾才会大半夜跑出来借酒消愁，“虽然我是个Beta，但是我认识的Omega都是认定了自己的Alpha就一心一意的性子，倒是不少都被伤透了心去做标记消除手术的，哪会不在乎自己的Alpha。”

 

听老板这么说堂本光一的心情更加低沉下去，“这么说要是一个Omega连临时标记都不允许的话是不是就说明他对那个Alpha一点好感都没有？”

 

堂本光一的问题让身为Beta的老板不知道怎么回答好，他想了想说：“我不是Omega也不知道Omega心里在想些什么啦，或许是没好感或许是他没准备好又或许他自己也觉得很不安？”

 

“不安？”

 

老板理所当然地说：“当然啦，身上带着Alpha信息素的味道，不就是等于告诉所有人自己是别人的所有物吗？何况成结之后Oemga就只能跟成结自己的Alpha结合，对方身和心都开始完全依赖Alpha，可是Alpha却还可以去标记其他Omega，你说Omega是不是会没有安全感？人家Omega能不考虑清楚再同意标记吗？再说一旦成结除非手术要不然可就是一辈子的事啊。”老板又说：“当然这也是我的猜测而已，我们都不是Oemga当然不会真的明白标记成结对于他们有着什么样的意义。”

 

老板又给堂本光一把酒满上说：“有的时候越是在意才会想的越多不是吗？”

 

堂本光一听完还想再问什么，身后的桌的客人却把老板招呼了过去，他便一个人自斟自酌起来。

 

堂本光一出了卧室后堂本剛就圈在被子里生起了闷气，两个人一大早就吵了一架，晚上他得知山川纯就是小川亮心里本来就不舒服，何况还亲眼看见两个人坐在一起亲亲热热地聊天，他一时脑热当着那么多人的面就抱着堂本光一亲了下去不说，更为了气小川亮故意怂恿堂本光一带自己去随时都有可能会有人来的卫生间，明知道小川亮跟着他们上了三楼他也没有阻止堂本光一，甚至还有些报复了小川亮的快感，现在想来这种行为就像被抢了糖的的孩子又心心念念又抢回来一样，完全不像自己会做出来的事。更让他生气的是堂本光一把铃原拿出来说就算了还莫名其妙地说到结城凛，他不知道结城凛跟这些事有什么关系，但在他看来这简直就像是堂本光一无中生有把矛头都指向自己以转移他的注意力来掩饰什么似的。

 

堂本剛翻了个身，鼻子里马上闻到自己头发上在party时沾染上的烟味，又因为和堂本光一情事的原因满身粘腻让他浑身难受，想到堂本光一人在客厅他就不想走出卧室，于是跟自己赌气似的在床上翻来覆去地躺了半个小时，结果弄得自己全身不上下都不舒服不说还越躺越睡不着，没办法强迫自己入睡的堂本剛最终还是起床拿着睡衣出了房间，只是走出卧室之后他看都不看客厅一眼就进了浴室，等洗完澡浑身清爽了些连带着气都消了几分。

 

堂本剛吹干头发就打算回卧室，站在浴室门口关灯却觉得客厅安静得有些奇怪，他往客厅走了几步才发现他本以为睡在沙发上的堂本光一并不在，客厅里开着灯根本就没人，他又转身往厨房看去，敞开式的厨房里也没见堂本光一的身影。他走回卧室堂本光一的大衣和外套都丢在地上，倒是刚才见客厅里搭在沙发上的运动服不见了踪影。

 

这样的天气堂本光一穿着件单衣就出了门？堂本剛看了看床头的闹钟，从自己的衣服里拿出手机拨通了堂本光一的电话，一阵清脆的铃声从堂本光一外套口袋里传出，堂本剛伸手把口袋里的东西拿出来，除了手机以外还有堂本光一的钱包和钥匙，而手机屏幕上显示的正是自己的名字。

 

这么冷的天堂本光一半夜三更穿着单衣出了门即没带手机又没带钱包人会去哪呢？堂本剛不由得担心了起来，不安地挂断了电话。

 

电话一挂断堂本光一的手机也跟着停止了铃声，紧接着手机屏保图片映入了堂本剛的眼里。屏保图片是一个男生穿着浴衣的背影，男生抬头看着漆黑的夜空，夜空中绽放的烟花又照亮了男生的半边身体。手机屏幕很快暗了下去堂本剛急忙又按了下home键，这次堂本剛才确定图片上的人确实是那年暑假夏日祭上的自己。

 

那年大家出去玩拍了不少照片，堂本剛自己也有很多，可是他却对这张没什么印象，就当他还在回忆自己什么时候拍了这张照片的时候，左手上他自己的手机突然响了起来，他来不及细看屏幕显示的名字就接起了电话，电话那头传来的却是长濑智也的声音：“tsuyochan睡了吗？抱歉这么晚给你打电话。”

 

“嗯，有点事还没睡，怎么了babe？”来电的不是堂本光一让堂本剛不免觉得有些失望。

“有件事要麻烦你帮个忙，kochan他啊在我们大学公寓楼下的酒吧喝醉了，老板是我们的熟人，今天不是圣诞节吗，店里有点忙他也没空照顾kochan让我去接他，我这边工作还没结束走不开，我又不放心把喝醉的kochan交给其他人，能麻烦你去接他一下吗？”

 

堂本剛得知堂本光一的去向马上安心下来，急忙问说：“他现在在哪？”

 

“我跟kochan大学时住的公寓楼下，你知道我们住的地方吗？”

 

堂本剛隐约记得堂本光一原来提过，马上问道：“是月山町吗？”

 

“月山町？不是啊，这样好了我把地址发到你邮箱，麻烦你了。”说完长濑智也就挂了电话。

 

堂本剛换上衣服又拿上堂本光一的外套就出了门，刚下了电梯就接到长濑的邮件，堂本剛在路边打了个车把地址报给司机就往长濑说的酒吧驶去。酒吧的地址是堂本剛从来没有去过的地方，当他经过医学院的时候也小小的吃惊了一下，这个行驶的方向和自己大学时公寓的方向完全相反，而他印象里堂本光一跟他说的是他住在自己公寓附近，所以那个时候他才没有拒绝堂本光一陪自己回家，堂本剛极力回忆那个时候的事情，可是时间长远他也不敢保证自己是不是记错了堂本光一的话。

 

过了医学院出租车就在一家酒吧门口停了下来，堂本剛请司机先生等自己一会就下车往几吧里走，虽然已经凌晨三点多可是酒吧里还是坐了不少人。堂本剛一眼就看到了趴在吧台上的堂本光一，一个自称酒吧老板的男人帮他把堂本光一一起扶上了车，他付了酒钱又跟老板道了谢才坐到副驾驶回了家。

 

等堂本剛把堂本光一安置到床上又过了大概一个小时，第二天还要上班的堂本剛实在又困又累，脱下外套就倒在床上睡了过去。没多久堂本剛就被一阵闹钟声吵醒，他伸手关上闹钟又在床上磨蹭半天才睁开眼看了看时间已经七点二十，吓得他马上起床从衣柜里随便拿了身衣服换上就跑去洗漱间，等洗漱完连面包都来不及拿一片就去玄关换鞋准备出门。一只脚刚穿进鞋里堂本剛就发现堂本光一的鞋不见了，他脱下鞋跑回卧室，果然平常都比他晚起的堂本光一已经不在床上，他急着上班也没时间细想转身飞快地出了门。

 

堂本剛紧赶慢赶地终于踩着点到了医院，跟着教授查房问诊一个上午一下就过去了，等到中午吃完饭在茶水间休息他才有空拿出手机看了看，手机屏幕上空空如也，堂本光一并没有向往常一样发邮件告诉他晚上回不回去吃饭。

 

上次堂本光一不告诉自己回不回来吃饭是什么时候来着？堂本剛认真回忆了起来，好像就是前段时间慈善酒会？现在想想那天晚上堂本光一就没回来，说是自己喝醉回家睡了，可是谁知道他是一个人回家还是带了什么人一起回去？堂本剛越想越可疑，就连原来堂本光一因为加班应酬不回来的晚上都让他觉得堂本光一是不是对他隐瞒了什么，再加上堂本光一昨天又莫名其妙地对他发脾气甚至把结城凛都扯进来说难道不是堂本光一变着法子故意找茬跟他吵架吗？之前从不会早起的堂本光一今天竟然一早就不见了是不是有意要避开自己呢？该不会是堂本光一不想跟他在一起了又不好直说所以借此让自己提出来？

 

堂本剛越想越觉得难过，委屈得眼睛都红了一圈，本来昨晚没睡好眼睛就有些肿，现在看上去更像是刚哭过了一样。

 

“你怎么在这坐着不去值班房休息一下？下午还有手术吧？”结城凛中午值班看到堂本剛一个人坐在茶水间走进来打招呼。

 

堂本剛揉了揉眼睛，勉强露出个笑容说：“我喝口水就去。”

 

结城凛见堂本剛两眼通红又没什么精神的样子，坐到他身边问：“怎么了？被教授骂了？”

 

堂本剛看着结城凛，忍了忍还是问说：“前辈不是说下次就不会这么痛了吗？为什么我还是觉得很难过？”

 

结城凛听堂本剛这么说一下就想起了大学时他带着他去情侣酒店的事，又见堂本剛的模样大概猜到对方闷闷不乐的原因，露出个安慰地笑容说：“或许是因为这次和上次是同一个人？”

 

结城凛一句话让堂本剛眼眶又湿了一圈，结城凛从桌上的纸巾盒里抽了两张纸巾就递了过去，堂本剛接过纸巾擦了擦眼睛，“抱歉前辈，让你看笑话了，这么大的人还流眼泪什么的。”

 

结城凛久违地揉了揉堂本剛的头发，“不需要压抑自己，想哭就哭吧。”说着结城凛往堂本剛身边靠近了些说：“不过现在我不能陪你去情侣酒店咯，要不然我家那个会杀了我的。”

 

“fufufu。”堂本剛被结城凛逗得笑了出来，又叹口气道：“真羡慕你跟雅彦前辈，分开那么多年又在一起感情还这么好，不但说服了家里人现在连小爱莉都有了。”

 

“呵呵呵，你也是看到我们好的时候，吵起架来也是谁都不让谁，现在这么说可能有点对不起爱莉，那时候我觉得两个人好不容易才在一起过二人世界多好，可是他就是想要个孩子说更像个家，两个人为了这件事吵得差点离婚，那时候我才知道他是个多固执多传统的人，可是就是这样一个传统的人竟然会跟同样身为Alpha的我在一起，想想我又觉得只要有他在又有什么事不能妥协呢？”

 

“说来说去最感谢的还是你啊小剛，当初要不是你的话我也不会想清楚自己到底想要什么样的生活然后再去找他。那个时候我也踌躇了很久，摆在我跟他面前的问题那么多，分开那么久我也不知道他会不会喜欢上别人，不过现在想想还好自己迈出了那一步，要不然怎么可能会有现在这么好的生活。”结城凛看着堂本剛继续说：“你呢？是不是也觉得未来的生活都想跟那个人一起渡过？你想过以后两个人在一起的画面吗？”

 

堂本剛摇摇头，“原来没往那方面想，现在好像更不敢去想，而且他也应该没有这个想法吧。”

 

“嗯…这样吗？”结城凛想了想，“我觉得你不妨先想想清楚自己是不是准备好了一直跟对方在一起，然后把自己的想法传达给对方，或许他也是这么想的呢？你别瞧Alpha外表看上去精明能干的样子，其实也是有非常柔软的一面，你觉得不安的时候对方可能比你想得还多，说不定对方早都有这样的意思了呢。”

 

结城凛的话让堂本剛脑子里不由自主地浮现出堂本光一的脸，虽然两个人现在还在争吵中，他也不知道堂本光一是不是有这样的意愿，但他开始第一次在自己和堂本光一之间关联上了“未来”两个字。


End file.
